<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eros by 2ein</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104135">Eros</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ein/pseuds/2ein'>2ein</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Cock Warming, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ein/pseuds/2ein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW oneshots with your favorites...for when you just need to be topped sometimes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Reader, Kibana | Raihan/Reader, Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>838</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prey (Raihan/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>welcome! ive never written a fic in my life so pls have mercy on me</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“How cute…but you know…</p><p><em>…I’m not gonna stop, even if you beg.</em>”</p><p>*dubcon</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You weren't sure things were supposed to end up like this.</p><p>It was only the first date.</p><p>It was just supposed to have been a normal dinner between two normal people. You would get to know each other and your interests over some good food, crack some jokes once in a while, and maybe even share a childhood story or two. Then the date would gradually come to an end as the night fell, and you would both say your goodbyes and hope for a next time if all went well.</p><p>It's just that this wasn't any normal person though. This was <em>Raihan</em>.</p><p>You barely ever even kissed on the first date. So how the hell did this date end up with you <em>naked in bed</em> with him?</p><p>Was it because of the sultry glances he kept throwing at you whenever your eyes met during dinner?</p><p>Or how his long legs kept ‘accidentally’ brushing against yours under the table, missing how his eyes gleamed with mischief as you fidgeted in your seat at the feeling of his warm skin on yours?</p><p>Maybe it was the way he ran his tongue over his lips as he eyed you up and down while dragging you out of the restaurant after you'd eaten your shorter form hurriedly trying to keep up with his long strides as he took you to his apartment above the vault. He all but slammed the door behind him as he immediately pressed his lips against yours and guided you to his room, never once breaking contact.</p><p>…Then again, it also could’ve been the way he ran his hands across your soft body, stripping you as fast as he could, almost ripping your panties and bra off in the process as he roughly tossed you onto his bed.</p><p>You gave up trying to find an explanation at this point, accepting your fate as his thick tongue wasted no time in delving between your legs, eagerly lapping at your hole and sucking on your clit, leaving you a shaking, crying mess, ready to cum within the first few minutes.</p><p>Whatever the reason was in the end, you felt nothing less than prey underneath his looming figure, fingers gripping the bedsheets around you as rough, calloused hands spread your legs apart with ease. He hungrily eyed your glistening pussy, your slick mixed with his saliva running down it. His predatory gaze left you shivering, fixed on you like the dragon he was ready to devour its meal.</p><p>You watched as Raihan settled in between your legs, gripping his leaking cock by the base and giving it few deep strokes as he guided it towards your wet folds. Small whimpers left you as he teasingly rubbed his tip against your hole, smearing the wetness that had already gathered there. An audibly sharp gasp escaped you as you felt him push the head of his cock in, tensing around the sudden intrusion.</p><p>“N-no…you’re…you’re too big, i-it won’t fit…” You choked out, extending an arm out to weakly push against his lower abdomen, trying to get him to pull out.</p><p>The man hovering above you let out a low, amused laugh as his glazed cyan eyes stared down at your pitiful form, reduced to a whimpering mess just from his tip. His salacious gaze trailed up from your heaving chest to your flustered face, smirking as you averted your gaze when his eyes met yours before speaking.</p><p>“How cute…but you know…”</p><p>His voice trailed off mid-sentence as he leaned down towards you, resting his forearms on either side of your head, caging you in, as his lips grazed from your cheek to your ear. Your breath hitched as you suddenly felt small, trapped under this hulking mass of a man, wishing you could sink further into the mattress beneath you and just disappear. Still, you couldn’t control how your body quivered as Raihan pressed his lips right next to your ear as his voice dropped an octave lower, your blood running cold at the next few words he practically growled out,</p><p>
  <em>“…I’m not gonna stop, even if you beg.” </em>
</p><p>Your eyes widened as you opened your mouth, intent on voicing words of protest.</p><p>But instead of words, a loud cry was ripped from your throat as Raihan abruptly snapped his hips forward, forcing his huge, pulsing cock inside your far too small hole, the wet sound of him sliding in filling the room. Tears spilled from the corners of your eyes as your body was pushed into the mattress from the force of his thrust.</p><p>You struggled to even your breathing, hands coming up to grip tightly at his toned arms, legs trembling as your body simply refused to adjust to the massive shaft inside of you. You felt dizzy, teetering on the edge of unconsciousness as you felt a hand run across your face, brushing the hair that began to stick to your forehead away.</p><p>“There we go…” He murmured into your ear, slowly rocking his hips into you, sending small jolts of pain across your body, earning more quiet choked sobs from you. “What a good girl, you’re taking me so well…I’m already all the way in. Doesn’t that feel good?”</p><p>You shook your head, tears blurring your vision. You couldn’t speak, your mind too focused on the pain from being stretched out.</p><p>Raihan’s hand found its way behind your head, tangling his fingers in your hair, holding you in place as a pair of soft lips attached themselves to your neck, placing open-mouthed kisses across your throat.</p><p>His other hand came down to rest at your hip again, trailing up your side along your curves before cupping your breast, slowly massaging it. Feeling his large hands on your body made you keenly aware at just how <em>big</em> all of Raihan was and how tiny you were compared to him, and just how easily he overwhelmed you and made you melt under his touch because of that.</p><p>A mewl left your lips as the dragon tamer licked a trail from your collarbone to your pulse the same time he rolled his thumb across your nipple. His small touches were slowly starting to affect you, your body unconsciously arching up into his touch, causing him to grin against your neck. You let out a sigh of relief as you felt him slowly pull out.</p><p>Only to slam right back into your tight pussy with even more force than before.</p><p>You cried out once again, sobbing as he continued to roughly pump into you this time without stopping, feeling every inch of his cock sliding within your walls. Your hands flew up, trying to grasp something, <em>anything</em>, to distract yourself from the pain of the thick cock pounding away into you, burying itself to the hilt with each thrust. They settled on his chest, once again weakly pushing against him in a feeble attempt to get him to stop, or at the very least, slow down.</p><p>Raihan was by far the largest man you’ve ever been with, and each time he sheathed himself inside of you it felt like he was splitting you in half.</p><p>“S-Slow,” Your voice stuttered past your trembling lips, so quiet, that he might not have heard you over the sound of his hips continuously connecting with yours, if he hadn’t been right next to your face. He hummed questioningly against your neck, and you shuddered as you felt him graze his sharp canine over your pulse.</p><p>“Rai…Raihan…ah! Slow d-down, please…it's...so deep, I can’t take it—“</p><p>You were interrupted by a low groan, feeling his cock twitching inside of you as you felt it get even harder than it was before, his hips stilling for just a moment.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, do you have <em>any idea</em> what you do to me when you talk like that?” He gives you a quick, sharp thrust. “I’m gonna fill you up so <em>good</em>, baby girl…”</p><p>You all but <em>whined</em> out loud at the thought of him cumming inside you, his words having a bigger effect on you than you imagined. Your reaction didn’t go unnoticed, hearing Raihan swear under his breath as he felt himself sliding into you with a lot less resistance than before.</p><p>“Oh…you like that, don’t you?” He reached a hand down to where you were both connected and shuddered. “Fuck…you’re <em>dripping</em>. You want me to fill you up that bad? You’re gonna be a good girl and take all of my cum, huh?”</p><p>You flushed as his words went straight to your core as he forced you into a deep, bruising kiss that left you breathless. One of his hands found its way between your connected bodies and began rubbing your clit with his thumb, humming in approval as you moaned loudly into the kiss, your own hand reaching down to clasp around his wrist.</p><p>Seeing you still try to resist him and shake him off only fueled Raihan’s desire more to hurry and finish inside of you. The idea of cumming in you, filling you to the brim with his seed made him let out a full blown growl into the kiss as he began fucking you faster and harder. He broke away from your lips to bury his face in your neck, focusing on ramming into you and chasing his release.</p><p>With your mouth no longer occupied, you were free to be as noisy as you pleased, your strangled moans piercing throughout the bedroom. You shut your eyes, focusing on the strength of his thrusts and the size of his cock as a familiar knot started to form inside your stomach. You felt hot, too hot, as Raihan relentlessly slammed into the spot inside you that made you see stars, your whines getting higher and higher in pitch.</p><p>“A-Ah! Hnn…!”</p><p>It was all too much for you to handle as you threw your head back on the pillow, mouth open wide, back arching, shaking as you saw white and your orgasm washed strongly over you. Euphoria spread across your body, and all you could think about was sinking into the mattress and passing out when you realized—you were still getting pounded into.</p><p>Pleasure started turning to a numbing pain as your body began to thrash on its own, trying to escape the oversensitivity Raihan kept forcing onto you.</p><p>“S-Stop! Raihan, no more, I can’t, I—“ You sobbed, your pleas falling on deaf ears as he ignored you, biting down on the junction between your neck and collarbone hard, groaning loudly and cursing as he gave one last, harsh thrust before he buried himself all the way to the hilt, his hips meeting the back of your thighs as he finally, <em>finally</em>, came, both of your bodies shaking. You cried out, tears once again building in your eyes as you felt his throbbing cock pulse inside of you as he coated your walls with his sticky cum. It felt like a never-ending stream as he continued to fill you up to the brim, some of it leaking out of you while he was still cumming.</p><p>He kept pumping into you as he rode out his high, causing more cum to drip out from the sides, feeling more than content with himself at the mess he reduced you to. He slowly pushed himself off his forearms, resting on his knees as he looked down at his work.</p><p>Your hair was a mess, wet strands clinging to your face, your body twitching as you struggled to even out your breathing. Eyes fluttering shut, you were utterly drained and <em>filled</em>. He watched with a half-lidded gaze as a bead of sweat ran down one of your breasts, his tongue unconsciously darting out to run over his lips. Your tired eyes cracked open as Raihan leaned down and caught the droplet with his tongue, slowly dragging the slick appendage up until he reached a nipple before wrapping his lips around it. You let out quiet mewls as he softly lapped at the bud.</p><p>Sensing your exhaustion, he gave it one last nip as he raised himself up to look at your flustered face once more. You meet his gaze this time, slightly disturbed at his lack of fatigue. He looked like he was already recovered, barely out of breath, like this was nothing but a quick workout. He took note as your brows furrowed in confusion and laughed, the sound deep and rich.</p><p>“How’re you feeling, baby? Tired?”</p><p>You nodded dazedly in response, eyelids feeling heavy. You were ready for some well needed rest after your rough session.</p><p>“Mm…that’s too bad.”</p><p>Raihan shifted his hips that were still connected to yours, and grinded slowly into your abused and leaking hole, eliciting a noise of discomfort from your small figure.</p><p>It was then when you felt it. You didn’t believe it at first, because who could? There was just no way. It was impossible. He couldn’t still be…but he was.</p><p><em>Hard</em>.</p><p>Your panicked eyes looked up at him in disbelief. He wasn’t going to…</p><p>His sharp, cyan eyes stared back down at you, narrowing as the biggest grin stretched across his face, loving how your walls tightened around his cock as your whole body tensed at his words.</p><p>
  <em>“Cause I’m just getting started.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Relief (Leon/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I told you to <em>behave</em> yourself.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon, for the majority of his life, grew up surrounded by attention. Since becoming champion at such a young age, there wasn’t a day where he didn’t draw a crowd or cause a scene anywhere he went. Cameras going off left and right as he flashed his signature pose, interviewers with mics at the ready eagerly waiting to talk to him, signing League cards and merchandise for adults and children alike until his wrist cramped: this was just a typical day for the Unbeatable Champion.</p><p>He was the ideal citizen, the strongest trainer; Galar’s pride and joy. </p><p>A permanent, radiant smile plastered on his face as he took on whatever challenge was thrown his way head-on, no matter the danger, ready to sacrifice anything and everything for his people— </p><p>But that wasn’t to say fame didn’t come without its drawbacks.</p><p>The media had a way of showing just one side of things: the things that people wanted to see.</p><p>People never talked about the discomfort on his face when his fans crowded over him way too close for comfort, his annoyance at the abundance of egotistical trainers who would randomly run up to him in middle of the street demanding to battle, or even how his smile fell just the tiniest bit whenever his Rotom phone buzzed him about yet another upcoming meeting he had to attend.</p><p>Such was the life he chose and the responsibility he had to uphold. </p><p>It was all something you never had to experience, so when you answered your door one evening after he texted you that he was coming over, you were, to say the least, surprised. He stood in your doorway in his usual champion getup, eerily quiet and devoid of his usual cheer. He had his hat pulled over his face so his eyes were hidden, so all you could see were his lips drawn into a tight line as he pushed past you into your small apartment in Spikemuth.</p><p>Leon quite liked your place. He was grateful you lived in an area where fans and reporters couldn’t constantly follow and bother him. The last thing he needed were his relationships and sex life to be broadcasted across the entire region.</p><p>You peeked out into the hallway to make sure he wasn’t followed (for his own sake and sanity), before quietly shutting the door behind you and locking it, then turning your attention back to the unusually silent man standing in your entryway. </p><p>Worry built inside you as you approached him with care, sensing that something was amiss. Stress was practically radiating off of him.</p><p>“Hey…is everything okay?” </p><p>Luckily for him, you were here to help him relieve it.</p><p>You barely had a second to react before your wrist was roughly grabbed and you found yourself being dragged towards the direction of your room. Leon pushed the door open and jerked you onto your bed, a squeak leaving you as your body landed on the soft mattress. The sound of fabric dropping on the floor reached your ears as you watched him shrug his signature cape off, his hat, glove, and wristbands joining it on the ground not long after. </p><p>It was then that he finally looked at you. </p><p>Your breath hitched as your eyes met. His normally warm, golden gaze was now replaced with a hardened, narrowed one, so fixed on you and intense that you shrunk back a bit. This wasn’t the Leon you knew.</p><p>“<em>Strip</em>.”</p><p>His voice, deep and commanding, pierced the air; the first word he spoke since his arrival.</p><p>You’d never seen this side of Leon before, and it scared yet excited you at the same time. You weren’t used to being spoken to like that, and it made you feel small and vulnerable as you looked away from him and timidly reached down to lift your sweater above your head. You rarely wore a bra at home, so it was to no surprise when you heard Leon let out a growl at the sight of your exposed chest.</p><p>You looked up again from your spot on your bed, watching as he strode towards you while hurriedly yanking his shirt above his head, throwing it somewhere across your room. </p><p>And then you were pushed back and he was on top of you, your back sinking into the mattress as his bare chest pressed up against yours, your cheeks immediately flushing red at the contact.</p><p>“You’re too slow." </p><p>That was all you heard before you felt a hand hook onto the waistband of your pants and roughly pull them down, along with your panties. You squeaked, worried that he might have ripped something with how rough he was being. Everything was moving so fast. The next thing you knew, he had your wrists held above your head, the feeling of tight fabric replacing his grip as you realized he’d just tied your hands to one of the slats in the middle of the headboard using your sweater.</p><p>Leon sat back in between your legs when he deemed your restraint tight enough, taking in the sight of your naked form wriggling beneath him. </p><p>You began feeling more and more self conscious and exposed the longer he stared at you, especially since you were the only one completely naked when you realized he still had his shorts and leggings on. As if on instinct, you tried covering yourself, but with your hands tied, the most you could do was close your legs. </p><p>Though you should’ve known better as rough calloused hands, worn from years of battle and training, shot out to hook themselves under your knees, forcing your legs back apart. </p><p>“<em>Behave yourself</em>,” he warned you, shifting downwards this time until you felt his hot breath caress your inner thigh. </p><p>You whined at his language, wondering how he could turn you into such a submissive mess with just the handful of words he’d spoken his whole time here. </p><p>His long, soft hair tickled the inside of your thigh as you felt his teeth graze against your skin, making you shiver in anticipation. Taking a deep breath, you thought you should at least try to ask how he got this way before things went any further.</p><p>“L-Leon…?” Your timid voice rang out, almost a whisper. “Are you alright? Did something happen? Y-You’re being kind of rough today…”</p><p>He perked up at this, features immediately softening with guilt. It was like a switch was flipped and he was back to the Leon you always knew. The grip on your thighs loosened as well, his tense body relaxing as he let out a long, held back sigh before answering you.</p><p>“I just…I’ve had a really bad day, that’s all.”</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>You felt him give a soft kiss to your inner thigh as you awaited his reply.</p><p>“…No. Not right now. Please, I…I need this.”</p><p>You bit your lip, concern evident in your expression. It hurt you seeing him like this, but if this was what he needed right now…you couldn’t refuse him.</p><p>Leon watched in surprise as your legs spread wider on their own, eyes darting up to your face in question, only to be met with your flustered face turned to the side, refusing to meet his eyes. </p><p>And just like that, the switch was flipped right back on as a smirk spread across his handsome face, pleased with your offering of yourself.</p><p>You thought looking away would save you just a bit of your embarrassment, at least…but how wrong you were as the hold on your thighs tightened once again, and you let out one of the loudest moans as his tongue connected with your folds, licking a hot, long stripe up, his stubble brushing against your heated flesh as he pressed his mouth deeper into you.</p><p>A wail left your lips as your hands grasped at air, forgetting that your wrists were still bound to the headboard. You wanted to bury your hands into his purple locks. You tugged at the restraint, but to no avail…it was tied tight. He <em>really</em> wasn’t planning on letting you go anytime soon.</p><p>But you needed to move, to touch him, <em>anything</em>, so your only other option was to push your hips up against his mouth, trying to feel more of his skilled tongue on you—only for your legs to be thrown over his shoulders, his hands coming up to hold your hips down as he growled into you.</p><p>“I told you to <em>behave</em> yourself.” </p><p>Yet despite his warning, Leon made no move to stop as he kept dragging his tongue all over your drenched pussy, making you cry out loud as he took your clit into his mouth. You knew you were going to cum if he kept this up any longer. Leon knew it too, hearing your breathing get more and more labored with every lick and suck he made.</p><p>A breathy, shaky '<em>please</em>' from you prompted him to go faster, wanting to see you come undone from his touch. </p><p>And you did. You felt it the second he dipped his tongue into you, feeling the appendage gently prod the inside of your walls…and you snapped. You all but wailed as you threw your head back into the sheets, body tightening up as waves of pleasure rolled over you, writhing your hips as much as you could under his grip.</p><p>Leon refused to budge, however, and you felt the beginning of tears prick the corners of your eyes as he kept eating you out, your juices dripping down his chin as he acted indifferent to your pleading calls of his name to stop.</p><p>Eventually his ministrations slowed down, and he gave you one more lick before pulling back, strings of your slick connected and sticking to his lips and tongue as he dragged himself away from your folds. You couldn’t help the blush that bloomed on your face, tinting it a lovely shade of red as you stared at the lewd sight in between your legs that were still shaking a bit from the overstimulation.</p><p>Leon sat up, licking his lips, tasting you one last time before wiping his mouth of the rest of your fluids with the back of his hand. </p><p>You hated how close yet so far he was. You hated how you couldn’t touch him, hold him, <em>kiss him</em>. He was denying you so much and you couldn’t tell if you were more upset or turned on by it. You debated on asking him if he could release your arms, and right when you were going to, you yelped as a whole new weight pressed into your sensitive heat. </p><p>A low groan escaped Leon’s throat as he pushed his strained, still clothed bulge against your bare pussy, your tiny mewls of pleasure music to his ears as he rolled his hips into you. He was <em>so hard</em>. Every once in a while he’d give you a hard thrust, watching your face as he gauged your reactions. Your eyes had fluttered shut, panting quietly as his stiff erection kept rutting into you and you felt yourself getting wet once more. The familiar sensation of heat began pooling in your stomach again, and you couldn’t believe you were going to cum a second time just from this.</p><p>“Haah…Leon…I-I’m—“</p><p>Before you could peak once again, the pressure on your crotch disappeared, and you couldn’t hold back the whine of protest that flew from your lips, but you didn’t have to wait any longer when you saw him pull his shorts and leggings down just far enough to free his heavy cock, hard and leaking at the tip with precum. </p><p>He wasted no time in lining himself up at your entrance, unable to hold back any longer, hands gripping your hips so tight they were sure to leave bruises the next day as he pushed himself in, watching with lust in his eyes as your pussy stretched to accommodate him.</p><p>Your lips parted and hands balled into tight fists as your body went taut at the penetration. Even though you were practically dripping from his teasing earlier, he was still far too large to slip inside you without some resistance. You didn’t think you could ever get used to his size.</p><p>“Just like that, love…” He ground out between gritted teeth as he relished in your tightness, unable to help himself from stuttering his hips into yours before you fully adjusted.</p><p>“You can do this for me, can’t you? You can take it, just a bit longer…” </p><p>It was hardly a question, and even less of a choice as he began pounding his way into you, the absolutely sinful noises of his skin hitting yours and the wet, sticky noises where he repeatedly slammed himself into you echoed throughout your room. It felt so <em>good</em>, his cock hitting all the right places inside you, and all you could do was lay there and take him as he fucked all his stress out into you.</p><p>You were going to cum for sure this time as Leon sped up his thrusts, your tiny ‘<em>ahs’</em> and <em>‘ohs</em>’ coming together like a melody as you arched your hips up, trying to take more of him inside you.</p><p>But once more, your orgasm was stolen from you when Leon unexpectedly pulled out, and for the first time in your life, you might have actually felt some resentment for him.</p><p>“S-Stop <em>doing</em> that!” you just about cried, frustration evident in your voice. You didn’t know if you could take this anymore, and you wondered in the back of your mind if all of this was a mistake—</p><p>You were pulled from your thoughts as you felt cool air brush across your wrists, and you blinked through dazed eyes, realizing that he had just freed you from your bonds. Without giving you time to process your newly attained freedom, you were promptly flipped over onto your stomach. His hands found their way to your hips, lifting your lower half into the air as you were all but dragged back towards him as he speared you onto his cock, promptly resuming his rapid pace.</p><p>You balanced yourself on your hands, shaking as cry after cry fell from your lips, feeling your strength progressively leave you with each thrust. Leon’s warm chest met your back, your breath hitching as one of his hands trailed up your heaving chest to your neck as his fingers slowly wrapped themselves around your throat.</p><p>And as they tightened their grip around you just a little bit too hard, almost a reminder of just who you belonged to, just exactly <em>who</em> was fucking you so hard and deep, it tipped you over the edge. The pleasure that he had so generously denied you twice before now coming back tenfold, racking waves of ecstasy throughout your whole body as you moaned so loud that you were almost scared the entirety of Spikemuth could hear you.</p><p>Leon followed not long after, the feeling of your walls clenching around him and the cute noises he fucked out of you drove him to his own climax as he sped up, giving your soaked hole a few more harsh thrusts before bottoming out and emptying himself inside you. </p><p>He bit down on his lip and groaned loudly as he held your body flush against his cock, twitching inside of you as he filled you up.</p><p>The hand around your throat dropped, and so did you, onto the warm comforter beneath you, eyes already closing as you laid there, drained and gasping for air. You felt him slowly slide himself out from behind you, some of his warm cum leaking out of you. You begrudgingly let it happen, too exhausted to clean yourself up.</p><p>Luckily, Leon picked up on that as the weight of the mattress lightened from beside you, and a couple of minutes later you felt a warm, damp cloth run across your body. The champion buried his face into your hair as he cleaned you up, murmuring a quiet promise to you.</p><p>“Thank you…I’ll be sure to make this up to you,” was the last you heard of his soothing voice before you drifted off into your dreams.</p><p>Being champion was by far the easiest job in the industry. There were bound to be days for Leon where he would reach his breaking point and needed to find a way to release that pent up stress.</p><p>And if that meant waking up to the warm morning sunlight hitting your face through the curtains, a mess of purple hair buried in between your legs, your hoarse voice softly crying out ‘<em>Leon…Leon…a-ah!’ </em>as he followed up on his promise from the night before…you’d gladly be that outlet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Teacher's Pet (Raihan/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Come to my office tonight at eight. We can discuss what we can do about your grades…in <em>detail</em>.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*college au (teacher/student)<br/>hm,m.. thinkin of doing a piers story next</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“H…y…”</p><p>
  <em> Nnn… </em>
</p><p>“Wa…k…up…”</p><p>
  <em> Wha…? </em>
</p><p>“Quite the deep sleeper, aren’t you?”</p><p>
  <em> Shit! </em>
</p><p>Light flooded your vision as you jerked awake, head flying up from its resting spot between your crossed arms. You winced in discomfort as pain shot up your back, aching from the position you had slept in. Bleary-eyed, you looked up and squinted at the blurred figure currently looming over you, feeling embarrassment creep up the back of your neck.</p><p>“Huh. Glad to know you aren’t dead…even though class ended about ten minutes ago.”</p><p>Your hands came up to rub the sleep from your eyes, clearing up your sight before awkwardly glancing up at your professor, who was currently leaning back on the desk in front of yours, hands braced on the edges. He was dressed in a clean, pressed white button-up with a pair of black slacks that fit his long legs extremely well, and his signature orange beanie on his head, the casual accessory almost a bit out of place compared to the rest of his outfit.</p><p>From your seated position at your desk, he looked so much more taller and intimidating as he stared at you, the expression on his face nonchalant.</p><p>You swallowed, stuttering out your excuse.</p><p>“S-Sorry, Professor Raihan…I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I’ve just been so stressed lately…I-I’ve been staying up late finishing all my assignments, I’m just really exhausted.”</p><p>You looked down as you spoke, finding the threads on your skirt fascinating all of a sudden.</p><p>“…So, you got all your work done for all your classes?”</p><p>“Y-Yes.”</p><p>“Except for mine?"</p><p>Brows furrowing, you lifted your head, looking at your professor in visible confusion. His expression remained unchanged at your reaction as he casually explained.</p><p>“You’re missing reports that were due weeks ago, and I still haven’t gotten them.” </p><p>Realization dawned on your face as you grimaced, recalling the heaps of browser tabs open on your laptop of research contrasting with the emptiness of blank word documents that left you so burnt out you ultimately ended up closing everything and just not doing anything. You felt increasingly guilty at your actions the more you thought about them, wondering just how you were going to get yourself out of this.</p><p>“What am I going to do with you, hm?” He tilted his head, his dreads swaying with his movement. His sharp eyes fluttered shut as he let out an exaggerated sigh. “Your grades aren’t looking too good at this point. If you keep this up, I might actually have to fail y—“</p><p>“No!” You blurted out, causing him to reel back a bit at your sudden outburst.</p><p>“I mean, it’s just— you can’t, please. This is my last semester, I can’t fail any classes, I’ll do anything. Professor, <em> please</em>.”</p><p>You were too caught up in your emotions to notice the fact that he visibly tensed and almost shuddered a bit at your last few words, his hands gripping the edges of the desk just a little bit harder. Quickly composing himself back, he looked away from you, face strangely concentrated as he took in your sentiments at the current situation.</p><p>You fidgeted in your seat, waiting for his reply. Oh no, was your reaction too much? Did you make him mad? You grew increasingly anxious at his silence, unable to bear it any longer.</p><p>“I—“</p><p><em>“Anything?”</em> His deep voice interrupted you, sending shivers down your spine.</p><p>“I…I suppose…?” You confirmed with a bit of uncertainty, wringing your hands together on your lap.</p><p>You watched as he pushed himself off the desk he was leaning against, bringing his hands forward to brace himself on the edges of yours instead. Still hovering over you, he bent down towards you, and all of a sudden he was so close. <em> Too close.</em></p><p>On instinct, you tried leaning back in your seat to put some distance between you two, only for him to come even closer. You could feel your heart start pounding in your ears as your noses brushed against each other. Trying to look anywhere but his eyes, your gaze fell to his lips, watching as the corner of his mouth pulled upwards, catching a glimpse of his sharp canine.</p><p>You had no idea what to do or even how to react, his presence just so overwhelming and all you could do was shut your eyes tightly as you felt the telltale softness of his lips just barely grazing across your own. Your thoughts bounced frantically around your mind.</p><p>
  <em> Is this really happening? Is this even allowed? And why does he smell so good— </em>
</p><p>A laugh reached your ears as Raihan pulled back, entertained at how your face was scrunched up so tightly. Seeing him find satisfaction out of teasing you left you flustered and even more embarrassed than before. You whined and quickly buried your face in your hands, as if that would make you vanish.</p><p>You refused to look at him any longer, listening as his footsteps receded and the shuffling of papers which you guessed was him packing his belongings at his desk. </p><p>“Come to my office tonight at eight. We can discuss what we can do about your grades…in <em> detail</em>.” </p><p>Mustering up your courage, you took the chance to peek through your fingers at him right as he opened the door to the classroom…immediately wishing you hadn’t when he turned around to look at you over his shoulder one last time before closing the door behind him.</p><p>“…Keep the outfit on.”</p><p>
  <em> …What did I get myself into?  </em>
</p><p>That was all you could wonder as you stood in front of your professor's office door that evening, staring down at your clothes from earlier, feeling a bit self-conscious. It was a simple sweater and skirt, topped with a pair of thigh high socks and your favorite shoes. It was springtime, after all, and you wanted to dress the part for the nice weather. </p><p>You checked your phone for the time: a few minutes before eight. Being early couldn’t be that bad, right? It was to show that you were a responsible student…right? Definitely not because you were anxious to see what this..."discussion" entailed. Absolutely not. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, you knocked on the door, your legs unconsciously rubbing against each other.</p><p>As expected, it swung open, and Raihan stood in the doorway, smirking as he glanced down at you. </p><p>"Glad you could make it."</p><p>Taking a hold of your wrist, he gently tugged you inside, throwing a quick glance down the halls to make sure you weren't seen.</p><p>His office was very well-organized, to say the least. Your eyes trailed across the numerous plaques and awards hanging on the walls as you took in the scent of the entire place. It smelled just like him, and it was <em> intoxicating</em>.</p><p>As soon as the door shut, you were spun around, with barely any time to think before your professor slammed his lips onto yours. Your hands flew to clutch at his shirt as he cradled one hand behind your neck, his other on your back, pressing you against him. His tongue slipped past your lips, rubbing it against yours, making you sigh into the kiss. </p><p>Raihan kept your lips locked as he guided you backwards until you felt the edge of his desk hit your lower back. You shivered when his large hands came down to grasp at your thighs, lifting your body up so you sat on top of the table.</p><p>The need for air soon forced you two apart, a string of saliva connecting your lips as you panted heavily. His hands never left their place on your thighs, trailing them upwards and under your skirt, relishing in the feeling of your soft skin under his fingertips. They settled themselves on your hips, toying with the waistband of your panties.</p><p>"You kept the outfit on," he growled, voice dripping with lust. "What a <em> good, little, obedient student </em> I have..."</p><p>Cue your whimper at his praise, your hands coming up to rest on his shoulders as he practically ripped your panties off you, tugging them down through your legs before tossing them somewhere across his office. </p><p>You felt heat blossom on your cheeks when he slid his middle finger right up your folds, the sound of your slick exposing just how wet you were already. Raihan nudged your legs open with his knees, keeping them spread wide before diving down and attaching his lips to your neck. </p><p>His light teasing was driving you crazy—how he would occasionally rub your clit but only for a split second, and how he would circle the pad of his fingertip over your hole but never entering—you were a quivering mess underneath his touch, and he was just getting started. </p><p>A drag of his tongue up the column of your neck caused you to squirm, and you were unable to hold back as you bucked your hips ever so slightly into his hand.</p><p>You felt him grin against the curve of your neck, cursing yourself in the back of your mind for giving in so easily. Granting your silent wish, you gasped loudly as he slid his long finger in, all the way to the knuckle.</p><p>"Quiet down, baby...wouldn't want anyone to hear us now, would you?" You would almost think his concern was genuine if it weren't for the grin still plastered on his face as he pulled back to look at you. He was <em>really</em> testing you right now. </p><p>Raihan pumped his finger into you slowly, watching your face twist in varying degrees of pleasure, his pants beginning to feel a bit too tight for him. He added a second digit not long after, eager to have you stretched out already so he could ravish you as he pleased. Even he had his limits.</p><p>"A-Ah!" A choked moan escaped you as his middle and ring finger began pushing inside of you, a far cry from the slow and gentle pace earlier. Immediately, you slapped a hand over your mouth, recalling his words from before about keeping quiet. That earned an amused snicker from your professor, finding it <em>adorable</em> how hard you were trying to still listen to him even in this state.</p><p>His fingers were in so deep, stretching and scissoring you, and all you could do was hold onto him tightly, like this was all a dream and everything would disappear if you even thought about letting go. Your breath was taken from your chest when his fingers rubbed against the sweet spot within you, drawing you closer and closer to your peak each time. </p><p>But you didn't want to cum just yet, your hand shooting out to lightly circle his wrist, pushing against it.</p><p>"Wait," you huffed out breathlessly. His hand stilled as he looked down at you in question. You gulped, feeling too embarrassed to tell him what you really wanted.</p><p>"I don't want to cum…<em>like this</em>…" you whispered the last two words, still shy even though you were sitting on your professor's desk, legs spread wide with his fingers inside you.</p><p>Thankfully, he seemed to pick up on your implication, the toothy grin on his face eager as he pulled out, making sure to make eye contact with you as he brought his hands to his lips. His tongue dragged over the wet appendages, tasting you off them as his other hand grabbed a hold of his beanie and shook it off his head, throwing it on a far away chair. </p><p>There was a light nudge on your shoulder, as he muttered for you to lie down on the desk. You obeyed, taking your hands off his shoulders, feeling a bit bad at the wrinkles you left behind on his once cleanly pressed shirt. The cold surface of the desk seeped through your clothes as you laid down, contrasting with the heat and need surging through your body. </p><p>Raihan fumbled with the belt on his pants with one hand as the other grabbed your sweater, tugging it up along with your bra, exposing your torso to him. You squeaked as your breasts bounced free, exposed to the cool air. </p><p>Your eyes fell between your legs when he lowered his slacks just enough to pull his cock free, shuddering as you watched him stroke himself. </p><p>"Will it...will it fit?" You asked nervously, worrying your lip as he rubbed the tip against your slit. </p><p>Raihan hummed. </p><p>You were just <em>so cute</em>. He couldn't wait to be inside of you. His lovely student, his good little girl…</p><p>Your body tensed on instinct when he began pushing his cock in you, little by little. Chest heaving, you focused on trying to relax and control your breathing. Even though he stretched you out earlier, this was nothing compared to his fingers.</p><p>Raihan ground his teeth together, trying to keep himself together—you were so tight and warm around him. When he stilled for a while after sliding in, he watched as you peeked at him through half-lidded, glossy eyes, your face flushed. </p><p>"Is...<em>hah</em>...is it in?" Your meek voice reached his ears, and it took all he had to stop himself from pounding into you then and there.</p><p>"Baby," he huffed out, drawing circles with his thumbs over your hips, but still managing to shoot you a smug grin, "It's only halfway."</p><p><em>No way</em>, you wanted to say, disbelief written all over your face. Instead, you let out a yelp as he began to move. Raihan knew he was big, and seeing your small form he figured you probably couldn't handle all of him at once. He gripped your hips and settled with fucking you with half his length for now, soaking in your moans of pleasure. You sounded absolutely <em>heavenly</em>.</p><p>His large hands roamed across your body, sliding their way up your sides to cup your breasts, kneading the soft flesh, occasionally running his thumbs over your sensitive buds. You melted under his touch, wondering how someone could be so rough yet gentle at the same time. </p><p>He eyed the skirt you were still wearing, and reached out to bunch the front up in his fist, using it to pull you towards him each time he thrust into you. You cried out as his cock slid deeper in you with each pump of his hips, your legs shaking when you felt him eventually bottom out, pressing his balls flush against you as he swore loudly. </p><p>Your moans harmonized with his grunts, his warning earlier about being quiet completely forgotten by the both of you, only focused on one another and the way your bodies melded together so perfectly. </p><p>You tentatively reached a hand down to touch yourself, but it was swatted away by Raihan's own. His thumb rolled across your clit, swirls of pleasure shooting across your body as he rubbed you in time with his thrusts. Your back arched, legs wrapping themselves around his waist, the only thing on your mind the all too familiar heat rising in your abdomen as he angled himself to continuously hit that oh-so sweet spot that made your world spin.</p><p>"Nn...<em>Professor Raihan</em>...!" </p><p>"Fuckkk," he drawled out, and you didn't miss how he sped up his movements at the title, leaning forward and grabbing a fistful of your hair as he pressed your swollen lips against his in a searing kiss. A tactful move, the both of you swallowing each other's noisy moans as you came at the same time, bodies tensing as pure bliss washed over your beings.</p><p>Your legs tightened around him as he emptied himself within you, and all you could hear was the droning pulses of blood rushing through your ears as your own orgasm overcame you. Raihan tore himself away from the kiss to bury his head in your neck, biting down on your flesh while shooting the last of his cum in your pussy. He lingered inside you for a bit longer afterwards, unwilling to part from your warmth so soon. Your body began to process the pain on the spot where he bit down as you came down from your high, whimpering as he ran his tongue over it to soothe it in a silent apology.</p><p>Eventually the cold air started to get the better of you both, Raihan finally pulling out of you and reaching over his desk to grab some tissues to clean up the mess. Using your elbows as leverage, you slowly pushed yourself up, but not before a noise of pain found its way out of your chest at the soreness you immediately felt, the aching already settling in your bones.</p><p>Raihan froze when he heard you, having stepped away from you to fix his belt and toss out the tissues. Turning back towards you he steadied you with a hand on your back before you could fall back down on the desk. </p><p>"Careful, baby girl," he murmured with more concern than lecture in his tone. You went limp as you let your professor take care of you, pulling your bra and sweater back down, smoothing your skirt out and even taking it upon himself to attempt to fix your mussed hair...all of this courtesy of his doing, anyway. </p><p>Your face fell into his chest, exhausted and mumbled something into him he couldn't quite hear.</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"How did I do?" You repeated tiredly.</p><p>For a second you actually stunned your professor into silence, blinking comically for a few seconds before letting out a hearty laugh.</p><p>"Hm...not bad, I suppose," He paused as he looked down at your head still buried in his chest, dropping a hand down to caress the exposed skin above your thigh high socks. </p><p>"But you only made up for falling asleep today. As for the rest of your missed assignments…"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Warm (Piers/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>“You’re gonna sit here and stay quiet while I work, got it, kitten?"</em>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im sry this is 6 months late im alive but the piers tag been kinda dead so here u go. i love him</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Piers </b>8:23PM</p><p>
  <em> &gt; hey </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt; you busy rn? come over, need some help w a new song </em>
</p><p>You had just gone to the kitchen to fix yourself a drink when the screen lit up, your Rotom phone buzzing happily around you as it showed you the newly received text.</p><p><em>This late?</em> You wondered to yourself. It wasn’t new for Piers to seek you out for assistance when it came to his work, but given that said musician worked and slept at the most ungodly hours (the amount of times he's texted you '<em>night</em>' when you'd just woke up or '<em>mornin'</em>' when you'd just got in bed drove you absolutely mad), you couldn’t say you were surprised.  </p><p>Your eyes flickered back and forth from the text to the sofa in your living room, your favorite spot on it already set up with your coziest blanket and a multitude of fluffy pillows, just waiting for you to go and join them. A defeated sigh left you as you turned tail to head towards your room to get changed, grumbling about the things you did for him, calling for Rotom to text back that you would be on your way soon.</p><p>As you stood at your front door, keys in hand, you gave one last forlorn glance at your sofa, controller already on the seat you were supposed to be in, console all docked and hooked up before shutting the lights off. Your cute villagers would have to wait today.</p><p>Fortunately, you didn't live too far from Piers, so the taxi ride was relatively short lived. You thanked the cabbie as well as the Pokémon for their service as they dropped you off at Spikemuth's entrance, tossing a few berries the Corviknight's way as an additional tip before continuing on your way. </p><p>A small sniff escaped you as you made your way through the neon-lit streets and dim alleys, shoving your hands in deeper into your jacket pockets. It was a bit colder than you expected today, but not unusual for the weather these months, especially at night. </p><p>Eventually, your walk turned into a small jog as you began to tire from the cold, just wanting to be inside now. Making one final turn onto his street, you spotted his flat from a distance. </p><p>A small smile graced your lips—anyone could tell that was his place. It was the only one on the street whose doorstep was littered with flowers and gifts, the mailbox stuffed to the brim with fanmail from people all over the region. It looked like a complete mess, in all honesty, but it was endearing to know that the musician was so well loved. Maneuvering your way up the steps while doing your best not to step on anything, you rang the doorbell.</p><p>Bouncing on your heels as you waited, shuffling noises came from within before you heard a couple of locks turn, the door swing open, and Piers, in all his slouched, sleep-deprived glory, filled your vision. </p><p>“…You’re here,” he stated matter-of-factly, head tilted to stare down at your shorter form. “Come’n…you look like you’re freezin’.”</p><p>“Thanks, it’s colder than I thought it was gonna be. That, or I’m just really out of shape,” you huffed dejectedly, stepping past him and relishing in the immediate warmth you were greeted with just from being inside. From the corner of your eye, you watched him settle down on the sofa, pen and notebook in hand as you took off your shoes and bag. You opted to keep your jacket on, still feeling a bit chilly.</p><p>Piers, on the other hand, looked rather comfortable out of his signature gym outfit, having opted to switch his uniform for a low collar black sweater and some ripped jeans. You eyed the spiked choker he just never seemed to take off, but you supposed it wouldn’t be him without it, anyway. </p><p>Judging by the copious amounts of paper lined with ink or crumpled up and strewn across the coffee table and ground, it seemed he'd already been hard at work.</p><p>“So,” you mused aloud, making your way towards him. “You said you needed help? Stuck on some lyrics? Need an audience?” As you made a move to step over Piers’ legs to get to the spot next to him, you felt his hand circle around your wrist, stopping you in place. Before you could question it, you yelped as you were swiftly tugged down towards him, landing right on his lap with your legs on either side of his, straddling him.</p><p>Your hands flew up to his shoulders instinctively to balance yourself, expressing your confusion as he stared at you with a smirk on his face. His hands circled around your thighs, sliding them all the way up to your waist, and watched you shiver as you felt his touch even through all the layers you were wearing. Piers sat up, bringing his lips next to your ear as he whispered with a hushed voice.</p><p>“Still cold, eh? I got an idea that’ll help the both of us out if you’re interested…”</p><p>You supposed being a musician would grant one the ability to have a way with words.</p><p>Though the last thing you expected “help” to mean was you sitting on his lap, naked body pressed up against his still clothed one with the exception of his pants pulled halfway down his thighs, and his hard cock buried deep inside you. </p><p>He was right about one thing though: you definitely weren't cold anymore.</p><p>You’d been in this position for at least an hour now, struggling to keep still as his words from earlier echoed in your mind.</p><p>
  <em>“You’re gonna sit here and stay quiet while I work. Got it, kitten?"</em>
</p><p>The only sounds in the room that could be heard were your shaky breathing and the scratching of pen against paper, along with the occasional hum of approval from Piers as he worked. You didn’t know how much longer you could take this as you laid against his chest, turning your head to the side to catch a glimpse of his face.</p><p>His gaze was fixed on the notebook before him, and you watched as his brows furrowed before crossing something out rather harshly.</p><p>An agitated <em>tsk</em> was the only warning you got before Piers abruptly thrust upwards into you, making you bounce and squeal at the sudden roughness. </p><p>For the past hour, it'd been a cycle of endless teasing.</p><p>When he made progress, he'd touch you. He'd roam his hands over your soft curves, pull you into deep kisses, or fuck you slowly and just enough to leave you wanting more before going back to work. </p><p>When he was stuck or frustrated, he'd tighten his hold on you, snap his hips into yours just a bit too hard, or leave marks all over your neck and chest, which you were sure would blossom into bruises tomorrow. </p><p>Either way, it was exhausting. As you grew desperate for more, you squirmed lightly in his lap, trying to sneak some friction in between your bodies, shuddering as his cock twitched inside you.</p><p>“<em>Piers</em>,” you whined, clutching onto his sweater. “A-Are you finished yet? It’s been almost an hour—<em>ah!</em>"</p><p>A slender hand had fisted itself into your hair, jerking your head back off his chest to make you look at him. Piers glared down at you with narrowed eyes, clearly displeased with your attempt to protest.</p><p>"Thought I told you to keep quiet while I'm workin'."</p><p>His grip tightened in warning, your breath catching in your throat as he did so, a spark of arousal shooting through your body. The musician didn't miss the way you tightened around him, and how your breathing quickened just the slightest bit. </p><p>Rolling his hips into yours, you moaned as he hummed, "...but I guess I could take a short break. You've been a good girl for so long, anyway...I'll reward ya for a bit."</p><p>Piers' hands found their way to your waist after setting his work down to the side, tossing the pen and paper haphazardly onto the coffee table. You bit back a sigh of relief...but you couldn't bite back the loud cry you let out when you were lifted up off his cock, with only the tip still inside you, before being gracefully slammed back down. </p><p>He set a rather quick pace, bouncing you up and down on his lap, and you settled for linking your hands behind his neck to keep yourself steady. Pants racked your body as your lashes fluttered shut, burying your face in the side of his neck, locks of bi-colored hair brushing against you in the process. </p><p>You'd tried to keep up with him at first, but eventually tired out and let yourself relax against him as he took control. All the teasing and denial from earlier was coming back tenfold, and you knew you wouldn't last long at this point. You let yourself focus on how hard he was fucking you and how warm he was making you feel, and you felt yourself getting close.</p><p>Piers could tell you were as well, if the slick coating his cock and letting him slide in and out you with profound ease was any sign of it. His trained ears picked up on how much noisier you were getting, as well. </p><p>"Please…" he heard you whimper through moans. </p><p><em> Arceus</em>, he <em>really</em> wanted to cum inside you already.</p><p>Swearing under his breath, he stilled you on his lap. You didn't wait long as in your moment of dazed confusion, he'd flipped and pressed you face-first roughly against the cushion.</p><p>Piers kneeled behind you now, pulling your body against his own with each messy thrust. A low growl rumbled in his throat as he spread your cheeks apart with his thumbs, watching himself disappear into your wet folds over and over again.</p><p>He'd be lying if he said he hadn't been thinking about this for the longest time. You were one of the kindest people he'd ever met, always so eager and willing to help out whenever he asked...it wasn't long before he began dreaming about you helping out with something <em>else</em> instead. </p><p>When you arrived earlier, he couldn't help but freeze up when you brushed by him to get inside, your natural scent coupled with the faint, sweet fragrance of your shampoo filling his senses—it was intoxicating. He'd pulled you onto him on impulse, and judging by your reaction, it seemed that you wanted him just as much as he wanted you.</p><p>Although it hadn't been his intention to be taking you like this tonight, Piers had little to regret. Seeing your normally laid-back, shy self reduced to a whimpering, pleading mess under him, your warm pussy stretching to welcome his cock in…</p><p>He shuddered, a bead of sweat rolling down from his temple. Arms crossed over each other as he grabbed the hem of his sweater and pulled it up over his head, shaking his hair out of it before tossing it over the top of the sofa.</p><p>From your position, you could hardly do much splayed out under him, but you'd managed to turn your head back slightly to glance over your shoulder as he took his top off. You gulped between pants, taking in his body. Despite Piers' slim stature, he was rather toned. </p><p>Your blown-out eyes traveled to his face, and you squeaked as you met with sea green eyes staring back at you. They narrowed slightly as he smirked amusedly at your embarrassment from being caught, but they never broke contact with yours.</p><p>You almost looked away, unable to stand the pressure of being under his gaze, until you heard him speak.</p><p>By speak, he practically <em>commanded</em>. </p><p>
  <em>"Sing for me, kitten."</em>
</p><p>And suddenly a new pressure was on your clit, rubbing and circling it in swift motions as he continued to pump into you.</p><p>Heat coursed through your entire body as you shut your eyes and dropped your head back down on the cushion, your hips bucking into his touch. The string of moans that followed were anything but quiet when you all but tensed as you came with tears streaming down your face, soaking his cock in your juices, his name a mantra on your lips.</p><p>
  <em>"Pi~ers!"</em>
</p><p>The musician swore loudly behind you, the feeling of your pussy tightening around him bringing him over the edge as well as he kept fucking you through your orgasm.</p><p>"Music to my fuckin' ears…"</p><p>With a final thrust, he groaned out your name as he pressed deep inside you and filled you up with a whole different type of warmth. His thighs pressed against yours as he rocked himself into you, your fluids and his mixing and dripping out from between your legs. </p><p>All that could be heard for the next few minutes were the sounds of both of you trying to catch your breaths. Piers leaned onto his elbows, caging your smaller form in between his arms. You laid there with your cheek against the cushion, hands balled up in fists next to your head, a small trail of drool dribbling down your chin. He chuckled at the sight, bringing a hand up to brush away some fallen locks stuck to your face. </p><p>You leaned into his touch, squeezing your eyes shut and flushing pink when he brought his lips down to leave a gentle kiss on your temple. He found it adorable how embarrassed you got at that considering what you both had just done not too long ago.</p><p>Cool air washed over your body when he pulled out of you, shivering slightly as the sweat on your skin only served to add to the cold. Carefully so you wouldn't knock the both of you to the ground, you rolled over so you rested on your back beneath him.</p><p>Your eyes slipped shut when Piers dove down to capture your lips with his, moaning quietly into his mouth as he made out lazily with you. Your hands were placed gently on his shoulders while his wandered, cupping your breasts and drawing circles on your hips. </p><p>A hushed whisper of your name made you realize you had started to nod off. </p><p>"Don't fall asleep yet…" he murmured against your lips. "It's still early." </p><p>He entwined his fingers with yours, dragging both your hands above your head. It wasn't until you felt a familiar hardness against your inner thigh that you snapped your eyes open, glancing at the clock on the wall behind him.</p><p>It read just a little after ten, and an uneasy chill ran down your spine as you recalled his all too common goodnight texts to you at six in the morning. As you turned your attention back to the offender in question, you were met with a large smirk and an almost predatory gaze. </p><p>His tip pressed against your still sensitive hole and you couldn't help but whimper. </p><p>"Don't worry…" Piers chuckled. </p><p>
  <em> "I'll keep you warm."</em>
</p><p>That was the last thing he said before slamming himself into you once more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>